Ms Bleu Farley
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mr. Crocker gets a new kind, loving, appreciating teaching assistant who becomes really close with Timmy.


**A/N: Fairly OddParents fan fiction with AnnaleaseTurner. We only own our OC's, hers is the featured character and mine is an OC I had for a while, a little girl named Gabby, added to the Turner family who was made by me long before Poof was popular or ever even thought of. She is Timmy's little sister, I have a story about her called The New Turner which is a very short one-shot. Enjoy, the others are owned by Butch Hartman. Read & Review!**

* * *

><p>It was a typical day in Dimmsdale. There lived of course, Timmy, an average kid that no one understands. His mom and dad and babysitter Vicky, would always be giving him demands. With luck he has these goldfish who grant his every wish. Because in reality they were his fairy godparents and they granted his every wish, as long as it wasn't against the rules they lived by like all the other fairies in times with hundreds and thousands of years before. Timmy was in his desk and it all seemed normal until he was called to the principal's office and his parents had told him that when he came home, Vicky would be there while they would be out of town during a week off from school and she would be bringing her younger sister, Tootie with her.<p>

"Great..." Timmy muttered after he got the call and he was on his way back to Mr. Crocker's fifth grade class with his pink and green school books.

When Timmy got back to class he could notice a new person in the classroom. This person was obviously an adult but quite a young one. She had blue eyes and her hair was dark blue, almost black, and she had a pixie shaped face and a small delicate look about her. She however was wearing a plain blouse and a flared out knee-length skirt with sensible heels. She had a small notebook tucked under one arm and she was talking to Mr. Crocker.

"Hello, Mr. Crocker, I'm the new teaching assistant the principal hired." she says. Her voice was soothing like a bubbling brook, but sweet and slightly high pitched, but not in a way that would hurt the ears of anybody.

"You think she's anything like Crocker?" Chester, one of Timmy's friends, whispered around their little area in the classroom.

AJ shrugged, unsure himself.

"Oh, yes, I've heard about you..." Mr. Crocker greeted. "Welcome to the class, Miss...umm... What was your name?" he asked, then extended his right hand to shake hers. There was something about her that tipped him off.

"Farley, Bleu Farley," she introduces herself. Her hand was almost engulfed by his larger hand. She felt slightly cool to the touch but not overly so. "May I introduce myself to your class or would you like to do that?" she asks, offering her best smile.

Wanda, the pink haired fairy who was posing as the pink book was actually surprised at the sound of Bleu's voice.

"Well, I suppose that wouldn't hurt, gives me less work to do," Crocker smirked and sat behind his desk. "Carry on Ms. Farley."

Cosmo, the green haired fairy who was actually the green book didn't seem to notice, but he was asleep.

Timmy blinked dully, this was going to be a long school day. If this were a normal week, he'd be happily awaiting to go home and have a nice time off from school, but he was only dreading and thinking of what Vicky and Tootie were going to do with him.

"Thanks..." Bleu says. She then turned to the class to address them. "Hello, boys and girls, my name's Bleu Farley... You can either call me 'Miss Bleu' or 'Miss Farley'," she starts. She gave them all a gentle smile. "I'll be helping Mr. Crocker teach you all, and will help you with any problems you need help with." she then adds. With the way she was acting it was obvious she wouldn't be like their teacher, she seemed to actually care.

Wanda would have to speak with Cosmo and Timmy later, sure they couldn't really speak about other fairies but if she wasn't allowed then she wouldn't be able to name her anyway so there was no harm in trying.

A lot of the students were surprised how kind and caring 'Miss Bleu Farley' seemed. She must have been sent to the wrong class if she was going to be assisting someone as cold and clammy as Mr. Crocker.

"Well, we'll see your teaching skills in use, Miss Farley," Crocker told his new assistant. "There are a few minutes until break, so... Stare at the blackboard until the lunch bell rings..." she sulked in his desk, not torturing his classroom for a change.

Timmy put his hand on his cheek and continued to look dull.

Bleu looked at Mr. Crocker with her eyebrow raised but looked away before she was caught. She wouldn't teach them yet as there was only a few minutes to the end of this lesson. She did, however, manage to go around and getting everybody's names, Mr. Crocker not able to tell her off for it as she'd need to know the class' names. When she got to Timmy she gave a small knowing smile and glanced at his books with only her eyes moving. She then went off.

Wanda knew then for definate. She would have to change into a new kid when they were next heading back to school after today, so she could keep an eye on Bleu.

Timmy seemed to be in a better mood when he talked to Miss Farley, but was still upset about his plans next week.

"I like this woman." AJ smiled.

"Yeah, she makes me feel special about being dirt poor and living in a trailer park!" Chester beamed, just as excited.

Crocker was drawing out battle plans at his desk while the other students were taking keen interest in their new friend.

Soon after she talked a little to each student the bell rung for lunch. She looked at Mr Crocker. "I'm going to grab some lunch, would you like anything?" she asks, more for being polite than anything else. She enjoyed working with kids and made it her 'mission' to make friends with each one.

"No thanks, my mother packs my lunch." Crocker said, rather full of himself, even if he was a crazy old man who still lived with his mother and was reduced to being a fifth grade elementary school teacher.

Bleu shrugged. "Okay." she says. She then followed to the cafeteria to get something to eat from there. She didn't care what she got, she loved to experience flavors of food.

Wanda hoped Timmy would be able to get them somewhere private so she could talk to him and Cosmo. Timmy left with his friends and fellow students to the cafeteria. Chester and AJ were in the lunch line while Timmy sat by himself so he could talk with Cosmo and Wanda a bit until recess. The green book was still snoring while the pink one rolled her eyes at him.

"Timmy, wake up, Cosmo, please..." Wanda says quietly. She knew Cosmo would do something stupid if she woke him up the only way she could, by shouting at him.

Cosmo kept snoring, then Timmy poured some of his milk on the green book. "What? What? What happened!? I'm awake! I'm goin' to school this time, Mama!"

Timmy shushed him, and made sure they were totally alone and looked relieved as they were. "What's up, Wanda?" he whispered to the pink book.

Bleu took her tray and sat with some of the students she would be working with. This was usually unheard of, but she seemed like she didn't care what the other teachers thought of her. The students laughed a bit, and enjoyed the woman's company. Bleu laughed with them. She made small jokes, and made each and every student feel special, unlike what Mr. Crocker did.

Wanda looked at him. "That new teaching assistant, me and Cosmo know her." she whispers to the boy.

"We do?" Cosmo paused. "We do!" he said in realization, then had a confused face. "Who do we know?"

"Miss Bleu Farley." Timmy whispered to them. "But... How could you know her? Was she a godchild you guys had before me?" he raised an eyebrow, thinking the new adult was a plain old human like anyone else.

"No, she used to be a fairy," Wanda says and went on to tell the story of Bleu. She told him about how Bleu had originally been a fairy with a favourite colour as being dark blue and had been great with all the kids she 'raised'. However the blue haired fairy had started to want to be human, and though it took quite a while she was soon granted her wish. "And that's why she looks different than most humans... As she was a past fairy." Wanda finishes after telling the story.

"Wow..." Timmy whispered in shock. "So, uhh... Would we get in trouble if she found out I had fairies?"

"Why don't you ask HER and find out, Timmy?" Cosmo suggested with a silly grin.

"I actually think she knows..." Wanda admits. "She looked at us and gave you that smile." she reminds the boy.

"I guess that's a good point," Timmy smiled, then sighed with a frown. "Too bad she can't help me with Vicky this week like you guys..."

"Maybe you should talk to her, I know she's trustworty... Or at least she used to be." Wanda tells the boy who she loved like a son.

Bleu finished her food and smiled at the students. The best way to describe the smile was to think of the sight of a just bloomed flower, nice, yet with an innocence that could draw anyone to her.

"Yeah, that'll be good, she can be like a sister to you and this time you won't have to wake up at night if she cries." Cosmo added, mentioning Timmy's new little sister who was recently joined into the family.

Timmy smiled and decided to have it be done. He then left with his tray with Cosmo and Wanda on it, still as school books. "Uhh... Miss Farley, could I talk to you in private, maybe sometime?"

Wanda's eyes were closed as they had to be when they were books.

Bleu looked at Timmy and smiled. After looking at her watch she nodded. "Well, we have a little while before lunch is over, so we could now if you wanted." she tells the boy. She gave the boy a minute to think it over as she took her tray away. She then came back and looked at the boy for an answer.

Timmy saw there was still time before recess, so he decided this would be a good chance to talk with the woman. He then met her out in the hallway where it was empty, almost like a ghost town. "Do you know of fairy godparents?" Timmy asked in a hushed tone.

Wanda kept her eyes closed for now.

Bleu blinked her large blue eyes slowly. She then looked around and crouched down so she was more Timmy's height. "Yes, I do... And I can see you have two there... And by the colors, I'm guessing Cossie and Wandra." she whispers back, calling them by the nicknames she had always called them.

Timmy smiled at her, then looked down at his pink and green books.

"Hiiii!" Cosmo greeted with a friendly smile.

Bleu gave a gentle tinkling laugh. "Hi, Cossie." she greets the green haired fairy disguised as the green book.

Wanda opened her eyes and looked at Bleu. "You've grown up into a pretty looking human woman." she tells the fairy-turned-human.

Timmy smiled down at them and up and Bleu. "You're no Trixie Tang, but you ARE pretty, ma'am."

"Thank you Wandra, Timmy..." Bleu says with a smile. She then looked solely at the boy. "Now, is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" she asks kindly, feeling there was something else the boy would like to talk about.

"I just thought you should know that I have fairies... See, my parents are never home anymore and I have the meanest babysitter in the history of babysitters," Timmy said, his voice dropping low in crippling emotion. "She's been a lot worse to me and she's bringing her sister over... She's a nice kid, but she scares me too."

Bleu carefully pulled the boy into a soothing, even though brief, hug. "Well, I can't do much, but would you like me to talk to her? Or if worse comes to worse, you could always give me a call and I'll come over." she says, after letting the boy go. She scribbled her personal cell number so the boy could call her if he needed help and 'Cossie' and 'Wandra' couldn't help.

"Really? Thanks," Timmy smiled. "Maybe when I go to bed early, I'll call you..."

"We once turned her into a 'chocolate snake'." Cosmo chuckled.

Timmy looked at him. "I said 'chocolate shake'!"

"Sure thing," Bleu tells the boy gently. She then chuckled at Cosmo's statement. "Still not getting it right, Cossie?" she asks teasingly.

Wanda chuckled. She then heard the bell and quickly closed her eyes.

"I guess I shoulda listened more in 'Spellamentry School'." Cosmo chuckled sheepishly.

Timmy laughed too, then held the books close to cancel out the random noise. "Time for recess." he told Bleu.

The school bully, twice held-back Francis was stalking the hallways. "TURNER!" he yelled for the poor boy in his silly pink hat.

Bleu chuckled slightly. She then stood up, and after hearing Timmy's last name being shouted out, frowned in the direction of the shout.

"Oh, my gosh!" Timmy cried, then hid behind Bleu.

Francis stormed over like a charging bull and growled at the new woman. "Lady, have you seen a kid named Timmy Turner?"

Bleu looked at Francis calmly. Even though her stature was small and delicate she was still able to hide Timmy. "I don't know a 'Lady', my name is Miss Farley... And even if I did, what reason would I have for telling you?" she asks. She was never nasty but she wasn't as nice as to anyone who she could tell bullied other's for fun.

"Uhh..." Francis seemed surprisingly nervous to young Timmy's shock. "We're gonna play a game together! It's kickball day on the playground!"

"Did you ask Timmy if he wanted to play? And if you did, he would surely be out there waiting for you..." she asks, not expecting an answer, and then states. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her lips were in a tight line.

"Yeah... I told him at the bus stop..." Francis made up a story. His father was a convicted criminal who was in and out of jail all the time, so he learned a lot of methods from him. He however seemed to have a hard time with keeping the story straight around Bleu. "I know he's here... No one else in this school has a dopey pink hat."

Bleu looked at Francis calmly. "Well, he isn't here..." she says changing the color of Timmy's clothes and his hair color and eye color temporarily and without anyone noticing. She did this in case Francis happened to discover she was hiding someone.

Francis hummed and looked to see someone hiding behind Bleu. "That ain't Turner..." he saw she was right.

Timmy in his new look merely blinked at Francis, but said nothing so he wouldn't reveal himself. He wasn't sure if his voice had changed or not.

"On you go, and if I hear you shouting in the halls like that again, I will make sure you get a detention," Bleu then tells the bully. "And I also suggest you leave the boy Timmy, alone." she says.

Francis sighed. "Yes, blue lady..." he mumbled, then went to the playground to be with the other school kids.

Timmy came out from behind Bleu and smiled. "Gee thanks!" he beamed at her.

Bleu smiled at him. She knew that sorting out one bully in the school at least wouldn't make it so 'Cossie' and 'Wandra' would have to leave. She waited a while longer until it was definately safe again and then changed Timmy back to normal. "There we go..." she says kindly, her voice back to the bubbling brook instead of an angry stream.

Timmy smiled as he was back to his true self and ran down the hall, but not too much to get into trouble and joined the other kids out for recess. The principal came out from her office and hummed merrily as she went to watch the children at play. Bleu watched him go with a smile. She then had to go back to Mr Crocker's room to go over his lesson plan with him.

Crocker was sketching his battle plan and put it aside, planning another pop quiz to give the children their worst fear of a test they haven't studied for so they would fail miserably. Except for AJ, he always knew everything on his test papers and often passed with flying colors like some sort of child prodigy.

Bleu came into the room after knocking gently. "Mr. Crocker, what are we going to do this coming lesson?" she asks him, as she came other to sit down next to his desk at a chair that had been taken there specifically for her by the Janitor.

"A surprise for the children," Crocker smiled devilishly. "A surprise pop quiz in which no one is prepared for!" he laughed wildly, taking out a huge stack of paper stapled together with his red pen ready to mark their papers with F's.

Bleu just gave a nod, but planned to make life easier for the kids, at least today. She would change the questions to the stuff they all knew.

"Would you like to look it over?" Crocker offered.

Bleu looked at him. "Okay..." she says, softly and almost demurely. She took the papers and looked them over. They were way to hard for normal fifth graders, she changed them to be easier for the kids but would still look the same to Crocker until after he collected them to mark.

Crocker didn't notice the test changes and was writing Pop Quiz on the chalkboard to give his students the shock of a lifetime when they would come back from happy play at recess. Bleu gave a small smile and then looked at the time. She then stood up and opened the door ready to greet the kids back in from recess.

The bell rang to report back to classes.

Timmy, Chester, and AJ came in, still talking what they were talking about during play time. AJ then stopped, making Chester bump into him and Timmy bump as well. "POP QUIZ!" they all screamed and panicked.

"SILENCE!" Crocker hissed, then gathered the test papers. "You'll all take it and you'll all like it, I will anyway when I see you all fail and cry home to your mommies!"

"Does that include him?" Cosmo quietly joked disguised as Timmy's pencil.

Wanda rolled her eyes, being Timmy's eraser now. Bleu watched the class come in. She offered a comforting smile to them, though it was unnoticeable to Crocker.

Crocker looked just as sick and psychotic as usual as the students stared at their test papers. "I'd wish you all luck, but...It's not worth my characteristic nature." he told them.

Timmy took a look at his test paper, biting his lip nervously, then looked relax. "Hey, I know this one!" he said, using Cosmo to fill out answers. "And that one... That one too! Oh, yeah definetly that one!"

The other students, besides Chester, saw the test was super easy and they filled it out in nearly no time at all. Bleu looked around the room from where she was sat next to Crocker's desk. She saw Chester struggling and gave him a little more of an idea of what the questions meant.

"Ohhh..." Chester said, then filled out the paper no problem.

Crocker had fallen asleep behind his desk, unaware of how well the students were doing on his surprise quiz. Bleu smiled slightly. She watched as they all finished. She then saw Mr. Crocker asleep and raised an eyebrow.

"I surrender!" Crocker suddenly woke up with his hands over his head like a wanted criminal. "Oh, done with their tests already?" he sounded a bit surprised about that, but also wondering how long he had been asleep.

"Yes, they're done, Mr. Crocker," Bleu tells him, hiding a smile. "Shall I collect the tests for you?" she then asks him.

Crocker shrugged. "I suppose that couldn't hurt, I'll grade them."

"Where was this teacher's assistant like the last day of fourth grade?" AJ whispered jokingly to his friends.

Timmy had a friendly shrug and shared a knowing wink with his pencil and eraser. Wanda winked back before her eyes closed in case anyone else was looking. Bleu went around the class collecting the papers. Her eyes were filled with amusement, and her face had a look on it like she was trying not to smile. She gave a small flash of a smile to Timmy.

"Ah, thank you, Miss Farley," Crocker took the papers and saw Timmy's paper was on top. "What's this? Timmy Turner got a perfect score on a test no one has been prepared for!? The only explanation for this can be... FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" he had one of his infamous spasms.

For once, Timmy didn't feel panicked about his crazy teacher trying to expose his secret. Bleu looked at him like he was crazy, though on her even when she tried hard, it didn't look nasty. She was too petite and pleasant looking for any look to look mean.

"Admit it, Turner, you have FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Crocker snapped at the 10-year-old.

"I'm just here to check on things and- GOOD HEAVENS!" Principal Waxelplax came inside the classroom, then injected a needle in Mr. Crocker's back to make him fall asleep again. "I am so sorry, Miss Farley, I guess I forgot to mention he has outbursts and this crazy hallucination over mythical creatures such as fairies."

"Oh... It's okay, Principal Waxelplax, what do you do when he has these episodes other than this?" she asks gently. She'd teach them for the rest of the day, especially if Crocker had to be taken away.

"He just needs to take his medicine and go home now, I trust you can handle these little dears until 3:00?" Waxelplax sounded surprisingly calm for a case of a mentally ill teacher.

"Yeah Ma'am," Bleu agrees smiling at the woman gently. "Make sure he get's there safe." she then adds, not able to wish any harm on anyone.

"Don't worry, Miss Farley, he'll be fine, carry on, kids." Waxelplax said as she put Crocker in a wheelchair and wheeled him out of the room.

"This school day just got a thousand times better." Timmy said to himself.

Bleu looked at Crocker's teaching schedule. She then shook her head slightly and looked at the class. "Well, as we've had a bit of excitement, I think we could have a time to relax... Would you all please help me push all the desks back temporarily and put the chairs in a circle?" she asks.

The students eyed each other curiously and did as told. Timmy struggled a bit with his desk, being kind of weak. Cosmo then poofed up brief muscles for the boy and had him push his desk quicker with ease and eventually everyone was in a circle.

"Uhh... Miss Farley, what are we doing?" AJ asked, curiously.

"We're having 'Circle Time'," she says gently. She smiled endearingly at them all. "I thought we could all do with some kind of relaxing thing," she then tells them. "I was thinking we could all talk about a topic we all want to," she then finally says. "Any suggestions of Topics?" she asks. After a talk about a topic, she planned to choose a book to read to them.

"Fruit pies?" one girl raised her hand.

"Rolls of toilet paper?" another boy suggested.

Bleu giggled softly and shook her head smiling. "No, I mean like the topic of emotions, or something fun." she informs them.

"What about jobs when we grow up?" another kid suggests.

"Well, we all know I'm going to be a world famous scientist." AJ said, rather in a bragging mode.

Bleu nodded at the choice of subject. She then asked everyone the job they wantred to do.

"I wanted to be a baseball player, but I'm not very good..." Chester stared at his feet. "I was good one time that the team got to play against the 'New York Bankees'."

"That went a little far, but I'm glad to have the old Chester back." Timmy smiled fondly at him.

Bleu smiled softly. "Well, sometimes we need to work hard at what we want to do." she tells the children fondly.

A couple of the other children wanted to be policemen and a fireman.

"What would YOU be, Timmy?" a boy asked.

Timmy paused and scratched his head. "Huh... I never thought about that before?"

"Well, not everyone knows by your age..." Bleu soothes.

A girl laughed a bit. "Aren't ya gonna have a job, Bucky?" she asked, taunting his big front teeth.

Bleu gently chastises everyone. "And you mustn't call others names, you wouldn't like it if it happened to you, would you?" she asks them all.

Timmy had a small smile for the blue woman. The other students blinked at her and murmured responses, feeling guilty about making fun of Timmy.

Bleu offered them all a soft smile. "Don't worry, just remember that and you'll all be fine," she soothes slightly. "Now, I think we should all chose a story literature is one of the greatest things." she tells them.

"Awww..." some of the class groaned about the story assignment.

"Don't worry, I'm going to read it to you, there'll be no paper other than that the book is made of." Bleu says, chuckling at their reactions.

"Ooh!" the class was in awe.

"So, I'll give you a few mintues to discuss which book you want me to read..." Bleu says with a smile as she went to mark the papers quickly.

"What kind of story can we choose from?" the Indian boy, Sanjay, raised his hand.

"Something suitable for school, but it doesn't have to be overly educational." Bleu smiles. She then marked the papers.

Timmy looked at his friends and the other kids in thought.

Bleu smiled slightly. She finished marking the papers and handed them to the children. "Any ideas, darlings?" she asks them.

"Maybe a detective story?" Timmy suggested.

"Anyone have any objections?" Bleu asks the students, after she handed out all the marked papers.

The students all shrugged, going along with it anyway. They didn't really have anything better to do. Bleu smiled and picked out a detective story that was suitable and exciting for kids. The way she narrated made some characters become more believable. The kids were really drawn to the story. Bleu really had a good touch with her inner child and really gave them high hopes about school for a change.

After a while of the reading and a small class break to get some water the time passed until it became 2:45 PM. She had to stop then so they could all put the desks back, with Bleu helping as well. The class was interested with the story and really enjoyed it as they all sat back normally.

"So, Miss Farley, what do we do now?" AJ asked, having the need to do something scholar related, being in school.

"Okay, well, it's almost 3:00..." Bleu says looking at the clock. She then smiled as she had an idea. "I do want you to do one thing for me, I want you all to write a little more about yourselves, so I know more about you and can help you more, and then hand it in tomorrow." she tells them. She was doing this to make it easy enough without being boring for the kids but enough so that she couldn't get into trouble for not giving them something to do at home for homework.

The class groaned about having homework, but at least it wasn't an impossible assignment.

Bleu saw they weren't happy, but gave them smiles again. "I have to give you something to do or I could get sacked," she explains to them gently. She then looked up as the bell rung. "Hometime." she tells them.

The kids happily ran home, even if it was raining a little bit. Timmy sighed about going home and slowly went to his bus. There was a tiny little note attatched to Timmy's pop quiz. 'Just a phone call away if you need help Timmy' it read. Bleu watched the class go and smiled. She did a little bit of tidying the desk and frowned at the fairy catching plans. She wondered whether to put them in the bin or not. Bleu then headed for home herself, walking instead of driving or taking the bus or a cab.


End file.
